Love Me To Death
by LoVeMeEmpty
Summary: Bella lives with her dad and brother after her moms dies. She is bullyied at school and feels there she will never be loved. So what does she result to? Cutting. Will edward be able to stop her? All Human E/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hell was a perfect way of explaining my life. Charlie my not even close to a dad beat me every day. He called me typical things like whore and useless. I knew he was right but it sucked to be reminded off it all the time even though deep down I knew I deserved it. I was a useless excuse of a daughter and I was the reason my mother left me and if I ever told anyone that they would do the same fucking old "no that's not true dear your mother loved you", give me a fucking break. She said it herself her exact words were "I'm leaving I could handle your dad and brother but as soon as I realized I was pregnant with you everything went downhill from there and I realized I never loved you and your tying me down to a life I don't want goodbye I wish you could be like your brother but I'm sorry now Jacob and Charlie have to suffer just because you're a worthless piece of shit.." I mean it wasn't that hard to realize. she never hugged me and all the mother's day gifts from me were thrown away and all the I love you's ignored. I really have no safe heaven to go to at school my brother Jacob and his friends abuse me emotionally and physically, at home my day and my brother abuse me physically and emotionally, and guess what even in my fucking dreams I'm abused physically and emotionally and if not that I get to see my sad excuse off a mother.

"BELLA-WHORE GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER BEFORE I GET DAD!" Jacob screamed from down stairs using his signature nickname for me.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could grabbing the macaroni and cheese out of the pantry. I heard Jacobs's breaths on my neck watching me.

"you know I fucking hate Mac and shit cheese for mother fucking breakfast" Jacob said between clenched teeth

He swung his hand on the side of my face. He took the boiling pot of scorching hot noodles and poured it down my back. I yelped in pain.

"Jacob I'm sorry please stop last week u said u liked it!"

"so now your fucking calling me a liar?!?!"

"no"

"and now you're lying Bella when are you fucking going to learn?"

He grabbed me from being touching my burnt burning back and swung me around facing him he kneed me in the stomach multiple times and right as he was about to take his 4th stomach hurling punch someone worst than this walked in.

"what the fuck Bella why do you make such a mess all the time? can you do anything fucking right you useless piece of shit?" my dad yelled at me while walking through the door with his cooler full of empty beers.

Charlie had started drinking every since mom left he blamed his alcohol problem on me and he always says right before he takes his pants off to rape me I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so selfish and made your mom run away from me and Jacob now would I?"

Charlie takes me by my throat and says "now you will have a special surprise when u get home from school since u seem to get worthless every fucking day."

He slaps me across the face and throws me out the fount door.

I trip down the fount porch steps and land on my ass. Jacobs's girlfriend Leah Clearwater walks around the corner laughing.

"You fucking crack me up Bella-slut" a remake to Jacobs name. "Can't even walk down the fucking stairs" she cracks up

Jacob walks down the stairs and picks Leah up off her feet and makes out with her right in fount of my face. I feel a hint of envy wash through me only because I would have at least wished to have someone love me like that in this hell hole of a life.

She and Jacob jumped in his black mustang and speed off to school. I would have though Charlie being the chief of police and all he could have at least bought me a rusty old truck or something with all the money he has but obviously not, because I start my walk to school every morning in the freezing town of forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 2

I reached my locker and was pushing my books in the crammed space.

"Hey emo" a menacing voice sounded behind me. Was wearing black a crime?

I turned around and already knew what to expect. Tanya was the schools most popular, aside from Lauren and Jessica. She was the captain of the cheerleading team and was the typical Americas Top Slut. I tried to ignore her and walk away with my book close to my bruised chest. Does that ever work? No.

"Don't walk away from me slut" by this time everyone in the hallway had stopped to look. Not to help me. To Look.

"Tanya please just let me get to class" by this time she was standing in front of me blocking any possible way for me to get through. Like I would even try.

"no when I talk to you bitch you answer" she sneered and raised a perfect manicured finger right at the tip of my nose " understand?"

I was to afraid to answer by this time I knew what would come next just like at home. I would be reminded of the worthless crap I am verbally and physically.

"Do. You. Understand. Retard?"

Once I again I didn't respond. I must be a retard. She shoved the books right out of my hands onto the floor. Kicked me in the gut with her 3 inch heel.

I doubled over and moaned "Tanya I'm sorry" I pleaded

"Aww is little emo freak going to cry?" did she even know my name? She kicked me in the face with her heel. It felt like a rock instead. But what hurt the most out of this whole encounter was when she stepped onto my burned back with her jimmy choo's. With every word she stepped down harder.

"Get." _Harder _"To." _Harder "_Class." _Harder_ "before" _Harder _"I." _Harder_ "Get" _Harder _"Jessica"  
_Harder _"and." _Harder_ "Lauren"

Like The wussy I am I scrambled up and did exactly that. When I walked into class I sat at my normal lonely seat but today I felt a unusual presence.

"What happened? Are you ok?" said a velvety smooth voice like a smooth caress to your face. I didn't turn around to see who that magnificent voice belonged to because that wasn't even the whole picture. Just from feeling so far I knew I had a bloody lip and a blackening eye. The half of my face the mystery person could see was the side pressed to the cold hard tile floor through Tanya's harassment. What he only saw was Charlie and Jacobs doing. I stayed quite trying to stay invisible like a child behind tiny hands.

I guess he figured out it was a lost cause or he saw my true unworthiness through the huge black hoodie sweatshirt I wore because he didn't say anything through the rest of the class.

I rushed out the class the fastest I could. Next was lunch. The one place I couldn't hide from Tanya and Jacob. I sat in the black of the cafeteria where I usually sat by myself. I laid my head down on my arms. My stomach was churning away and seemed it was loud enough for the angels to hear. Charlie said that good and pretty girls ate food. And that I was the genetic mess up that didn't. I mean I was usually used to this I never ate that was the reason I was so skinny. People probably thought I was anorexic you could see my bones poking out through my skin. If I wanted to I could count every single one of my ribs I also could feel how many cracks and malformations after Charlie. This wasn't the only reminder I had of my life. I was what seemed permanently bruised. I had blue and black splotches all over. They were  
layered bruise on top of bruise.

That was when I heard three familiar snickers from in fount of me I looked up and was met with three of the many faces I hated. Lauren, Jessica, and most of all Tanya.

"Bella we were wondering what that was on the floor?" Tanya snickered unable to hold in laughter

I looked on the floor and was met with my best friends lying scattered with the boxes they came in. My blades. My face turned beet red and my stomach dropped to the floor. I picked up my new purchased blades off the floor.

"Awww look tan and jess emo bitch dropped her cutting devises" sneered Lauren

I was lucky enough to be in the very back of the cafeteria and no one had seen but the people at Tanya's table who seemed to also be a part of this. I did a double take there was a new addition to Tanya's table. 5 new heads I couldn't see their faces but only the back of their heads since they were turned away from me.

"Bella haven't we talked about this?. Pay. Attention. To. Me. When I talk to you!" Tanya screamed

This stopped all the voices in the cafeteria and everyone turned their attention to me being harassed. But didn't even think of helping me.

I was madly embarrassed so I tried something new. "Shut. Up." Which was a huge mistake.

"Bitch don't you ever tell me what to do. You are trash to me and I won't allow trash to disrespect me. So therefore you can take your worthless ass out of this cafeteria. No. one. Likes. you. We tried to all get away. You sit at a table by yourself and have no friends. Your own mom even committed suicide to get away from you-"

Before she even finished I ran out the cafeteria doors. Tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. I sat on the muddy grass getting my black worn out skinny jeans muddy. That was when I felt a pair of strong pale arms wrap around me from behind.

"Shhhh its okay, it's okay don't cry."

**A/N: Cliffy hahaha….well if you want to me to continue writing ….. review!!!!!!!**

**Do it. You know you wanna! Doooooo ittttttt! Please? Yes! Go ahead! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I rolled over onto my stomach and threw the alarm off the bed and tried to get some more sleep.

After about 10 seconds later my annoying little sister came barging in my room.

The evil little troll yanked off my covers and threw them onto the ground.

"Wakey wakey Eddie time for eggs and backey!" she said in her high pitched voice even higher than usual because unlike me she was a morning person.

"I left some clothes in your room for today hurry up we still have to pick up jazz and rose!"

"Okay okay I'm coming get, out my room before I do something drastic" I garbled

"Like you could even catch me" she stated skipping out of the room. Oh how I hated her in the morning.

I got up after about 8 attempts and took a shower trying to wake myself up. I then put on some faded dark jeans, Black Nikes, and a fitted black shirt with just do it written on the front.

I went down the stairs and grabbed about 5 pieces of bacon and stuffed 3 in my mouth

"Ahweice I'm weady!" I yelled up the stairs mouth full of bacon.

"Omg Edward calm down I'm coming!"

My question was; how was she was rushing me when she wasn't ready in the first place. Gotta love Alice.

She ran down the stairs trying to put her jimmy choos on hopping on one foot "okay I'm ready "she huffed. I guess trying to look good was hard work. I don't even see the point in dressing up jasper would love her if she wore a winey the pooh bear suit.

Then my annoying oversized pooh bear of a brother came down the stairs with his earphones on and a cinnamon bun in his mouth singing.

" Just dance it will be okay Dum Dum Dum dum-dum just dance."

"Good morning Eddie kins and Ali poo." Let me remind you Emmet has always been the morning person also.

I yanked his head phones out.

"Two things Emmet" I started "one shut up trying to sing songs you don't know and Two lets go before were late."

Emmet grumbled something along the lines of "grouchy and man whore"

We got in my Volvo and drove to the hales. They lived in a huge mansion just like us. Their drive way curled around in a circle around a waterfall and flowerbeds. I honked the horn. Rose and jasper walked down the stairs from the gigantic porch arguing like always.

"Rosalie I told you that you look fine in either shirt! you always look good." Jasper declared obviously trying to make his sister stop yelling. And let me tell you that was trying to conquer the impossible.

"No jasper you just want to hurry up and get outside to see your dear Alice. You don't care what I wear. If I walked outside wearing a trash bag you'd say I look gorgeous as long as you see your precious Ali!" Rosalie argued

Jasper trying to stop Rosalie's nagging just shut up and let Rosalie yell for about until we reached the end of their long driveway.

"Hey jasper why don't you try to give Rose a honest opinion for once so she's not so mad. Because then that means she's going to be mad at me." Said Emmet

"no Rosalie needs to stop being so demanding because she's hurting my jazzy" Alice said right after kissing jasper on his cheek.

My head was about to explode from all the arguing!

"No-"started Rosalie about to go on another rant but I cut her off" HOW ABOUT WE ALL SHUT THE HELL UP! IT IS 6:00 IN THE MORNING AND I'M GOING TO KICK ALL OUT THIS CAR AND MAKE YOU FUCKING WALK IF SOME ONE SAYS ONE MORE WORD!" I ranted

"God Eddie didn't know you had it in you" said Emmet

When we reached the schools entrance I parked in the closes parking space and we all exited the car.

"see you later Edward me and jazzy are going to the um uh vending machine because I'm uh um uh thirsty! Yeah and so is he" Alice lied

"yeah and me and rose are going to um see if the grass is the proper shade of green in the back of the school." Emmet wasn't that good of a liar. He and rose were probably going to go and make out or something before class started.

I opened my car door and got inside staring out in space. I was pitiful and lonely. Alice always said one day my girl would come but I was starting to doubt that. It wasn't like I was hideous or anything it was just the fact that I was picky. I wanted to find that someone and I wanted them to be perfect. I was used to this by now though. I was always the odd one out or the fifth wheel when it came to hanging out with them. I could see the adoration in their eyes when they look at one another. I'm starting to wonder if someone would ever see me more than family or a friend.

RING

The bell brought me out of my pitiful reverie.

I started to my first class.

It was lunch time.

All of my morning classes were boring.

Girls trying to throw themselves at me and the typical annoying teacher lectures.

There was this one girl who had a huge bruise on the side of her face and I tried to talk to her about it but she didn't respond or even look at me.

We walked through the doors to the cafeteria and a girl came up to us. She had long blond hair that came down to her waist it almost looked fake. She had on some ugly high heels and really tight jeans and a shirt that showed too much of her chest which looked close to implants. Not like I was looking or anything.

"Hi I'm Tanya" she said in a nasally voice. That was defiantly going to get annoying.

"Well anyways you're new here and we are wanted to be welcoming so you guys can sit at our table." She continued

It looked like Alice was going too objected but Tanya was already pulling her to her table.

We sat down.

"So guys this is the Cullens and hales. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Eddie." She said introducing us and to the people at her table. She put on a lovey-dovey voice saying my name.

"Um it's Edward" I interjected

"I know" she started batting her fake long eyelashes taking her hand under the table a massaging my right knee.

Abruptly she stopped and got up from the table. "Excuse me for minute guys I have to take care of some business." Her little minions whose names I think are Lauren and Jessica following.

I didn't even bother turning my head because I really didn't give a crap wherever she was headed to.

Emmet turned to me "she is the most annoying person I have ever met in my life." He whispered

"And her outfit didn't even go!" Alice added. Of course she would be looking at her fashion taste. That's my little sister.

After about a few minutes of talking we herd Tanya scream out "Pay. Attention. When. I. Talk. To. You!"

I turned around to see a girl sitting at a table all alone.

She had a heart shaped face with flawless skin and the most kissable full lips. Her hair was a deep mahogany and cascaded out of her hoodie. She had translucent skin. I could see every single vein in her body it seemed Like. She also looked to be malnourish. Her arms were so tiny and skinny. Like I could break them in the palm of my hands. But her eyes were what scared me the most they were the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my life. Deep pools of chocolate they were so mesmerizing. But this was not what terrified me it was the fact that they were so sad and depressed they seemed to tell a secret story just by one glance. She was truly an angel. A broken Angel.

"Bitch don't you ever tell me what to do. You are trash to me and I won't allow trash to disrespect me. So therefore you can take your worthless ass out of this cafeteria. No. one. Likes. You. We tried to all get away. You sit at a table by yourself and have no friends. Your own mom even committed suicide to get away from you-" Tanya screamed in my angels face.

It broke my heart in to a million tiny shards when I saw the first tear come from my angel's eye.

That one tear turned into a streaming river in a matter of seconds. She got up from the empty table and ran out the café doors.

I had to reach her somehow. I had to fix what Tanya destroyed. I ran right behind her following her trail.

She sat in the mud. Her frame shaking with broken sobs. I never imagined a person could ever be so ripped up inside to this point. She bent over her arms shaking as if they could not hold themselves up anymore.

I had no idea of what to do so I slowly walked up to her and did the first thing that came to mind. To comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny body feeling every single bone even the ones I never even realized existed on a human body.

I whispered very softly afraid that if I talked to loud I would scare her away.

"Shhhh its okay, it's okay don't cry"

Even if I knew this wasn't true.

She was truly not okay. And I wasn't sure if she would ever be.

**A/N: Even though I did not receive a lot of reviews I continued the story. I truly believe this was nice of me and I am asking if you may do me the small favor of reviewing. This gives me confidence in my writing and also let me change things that will make you happier. So like I said before please do me the pleasure of reviewing as it is easy and simple just click the button below. **

**Thanks ~ LoVeMeEmPtY**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of view

I couldn't breathe due to the fact I was crying harder than I ever had before.

I turned around to be met with a pair of green eyes. Not just an ordinary green that you would see every day but the type of green that enlightens your entire world. The only thing I could compare it to was seeing the ocean for the first time. The amazement of how beautiful something can be and the overwhelming feeling that you get in the pit of your stomach to be able to witness it.

I backed away into a huge oak tree behind me. I was terrified. Was I alive? Nothing so beautiful could ever be in this earth I came up to the conclusion I was seeing an angel.

"It's okay don't be scared." The angel whispered to me in a voice so familiar.

Then I realized I was alive, it was the same exact voice that had spoken to me in biology class. The one that wanted to know if I was okay. The one I had ignored.

"I'm fine." I said dismissively, I didn't deserve to be in his presence. I had blown him off. The one person that had even took a chance at talking to a loser like me.

I pushed myself off the ground.

He did the same.

"No I don't think you are at all '_okay'_" he said" I'm Edward by the way… Edward Cullen"

So my angel had a name.

"Yeah I am fine I just need to get back to class." I said trying to push past him.

But he grabbed me with those strong pale arms again preventing me from going anywhere.

"No I don't think you should. Actually we only have an few minutes until school lets out" he spoke "it wouldn't be any use to putting yourself back into the hell of a place."

How long have we been out here?

"uh yeah I guess your right" I said

"um I guess I'll see you later…ang-edward" I quickly corrected myself, walking to the side walk about to start my horrific walk home.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Going home." I said just as confused as him.

"You can't walk in this whether" I looked up to the sky. Gray puffy clouds paraded across the gloomy atmosphere.

"I'll drive you home." He said with a smile that pulled up one side of his lips into a cute lopsided grin.

"No I'm fine I've been doing this forever a little rain wouldn't matter" I said

"I won't take no for an answer" He grabbed my arm and started to pull me across the parking lot.

The clouds let loose rain pouring down on us. I had always enjoyed the rain. I lifted my face to the sky closing my eyes.

When I finally opened them I caught Edward looking at me with a small smile on his face. He quickly looked away opening the door.

"This is your car?" I questioned, we were standing in front of a silver shiny Volvo. Compared to average kids in forks this was a nice car for a teenager. I looked down at the leather seats remembering about my dirty pants covered in mud.

"I'm going to get your car dirty. I told you before its honestly okay. I'll walk home." I tried convincingly

"And I said before. I honestly _don't care_" he said exaggerating the last two words. Nudging me to get in.

I guess I wouldn't have a choice.

I sat in his car wincing as my butt came into contact with his leather seats just thinking about how dirty they would be.

He opened the door and got in.

"If you just let me run in my house I can get something to wipe off your seats" I said knowing I would have time to get them without Charlie getting suspicious. Since I would be home earlier than usual.

He looked at me. No_ was his answer. _It was clear as day.

"So where to um….."

"Bella" I finished for him

"So where to _Bella"_ he asked

After giving him the directions we were set off to my house.

He turned on the heater in the car.

I looked on the rearview mirror at my reflection. I wasn't and never would be satisfied at what I saw. I knew I was ugly and extremely plain but the rain made my hair frizz up even more than usual.

"I look awful" I said frowning disapprovingly at my hideous reflection.

"Don't say that Bella… I think you're beautiful." He said with a genuine glint in his extraordinarily gorgeous eyes.

I felt my blush creeping up the side of my neck in its fiery trail. I knew what he said was a lie but I couldn't help my body from reacting like any normal girl. A girl who wasn't broken. I had begun to get warm in the car.

"I'm warm enough" I commented reaching for the heater at the exact time he did.

My sleeve on my shirt drooped down to reveal my forearm.

I reluctantly yanked my hand back quickly trying to pull down the sleeves. I prayed to god he didn't see the slashes I had put there to ease the pain. I felt as if someone had yanked my towel off. I felt naked.

"What happened?" he said motioning to my arm with his free hand.

I tried to play dumb "What are you talking about?"

That only made it worse. "Those cuts on your arm"

"Um I fell on some rocks and scratched my arm up when I tried to catch the fall." I said looking down hoping he didn't see through my lie.

He decided to leave it alone although I could tell that he saw through it like plexus glass.

We pulled into my drive way.

"Thank you for the ride Edward I appreciate it a lot." I said opening the door to get out quickly.

"No problem" a Crease still in his brow from the lie I had told. I knew I would be questioned tomorrow. No he probably won't even talk to me tomorrow I'm just having extremely random luck today.

I quickly ran up the drive to see that Charlie's cruiser was parked outside.

I was dead.

I walked in to see Charlie wafting in the dim lit living room on the lounge chair facing the door. Just waiting for me to walk through the door. I opened up the door slowly. The rusty hinges squeaking. As soon as I step through the door I saw his blood shot eyes rimmed with blue and purple bags. He was beyond drunk.

"Isabella where have you been?" he staggered in a deathly calm voice.

"School" I replied wearily. Scared that one word that I said would crack him into his rampage.

"Don't play stupid with me who's fucking car was that in my damn driveway?!" his voice rising slightly.

"It was a friend"

"What Fucking Friend" His voice slightly louder than last time.

"Um" that was all I could say knowing that no matter what I said or no matter what I did he would hate me with such a passion to not just physically but emotionally abuse his daughter once again.

He picked up a glass left on the table next to the lounge chair and hurled it across the room. I didn't even have time to react. It came full force to my face shattering in the process. I fell to the carpeted floor due to the impact and felt a familiar thick warm liquid seep down my face. I touched my face gently. Pain spreading all over. I looked down at my hand it was covered in blood.

Pay. Attention. When. I. Talk. To. You!" the same exact words Tanya had said to me earlier today leaving his lips.

He came closer his boots getting louder and louder with every step. Picking me up by my hair he said.

"Bella when are you every going to realize no one loves you. You are simply unlovable. Me keeping you in my house is the best thing that will ever happen to you. It your fault your mom left. It's your fault your brother and I have to suffer. EVERYTHING is entirely your fucking Fault!"

He then lifted his foot and slammed my face into the ground the glass shards going deeper into my skin. I screamed in pain.

"Dad I'm sorry please if I could change it I would please dad" I begged for my life

"Isabella you're a little whore. And whores get punished" He said kicking me in my stomach. I  
curled in a little ball trying to defend myself.

"Did he fuck well?" he asked getting closer to my face I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He lifted his foot and slammed it into my able the pain shooting up my leg I could hear the sickening crunch.

"Daddy please I'm sorry" I pleaded once again

"Don't call me daddy" he said right before lifting his foot to kick me in the face.

Black splotches where clouding my vision. I could hear the sound of his boots going up the stairs and the door to his bedroom slamming shut.

Then the splotches turned into one the darkness overtaking me.

I woke up to the pull of my hair.

"Bitch wake up get your sorry ass off the floor and clean this blood up" my brother Jacob said

I groaned feeling a slap to my face

"Get the fuck up you little slut!"

I tried pulling myself up but only succeeding to a sitting position against the pale blue living room wall.

Jacob threw some towels at me and set a bucket of water by my side sitting on the couch in front of me a beer in hand.

"Get to work" he said simply

I grabbed the towels and dipped them in the bucket. I dropped the towels on the floor. My arms were so weak and felt like someone had ripped them off and had put them back on with school glue.

I weakly tried to scrub but couldn't manage to succeed.

"Bella-whore what the fuck? Do you know how to fucking clean?" he said

I whimpered in response

He picked me up throwing me over his shoulder my ankle screaming in pain. When we reached to the top of the stairs he dropped me on the floor to my room carelessly like a rag doll. And then shut the door.

I army crawled across the wood floor dragging my legs behind me to my night stand opening the bottom drawer.

My chest heaved up and down with sobs in agony. I lifted my shirt and lowered my pants to my hip bone.

I was worthless. I couldn't ever do anything right. My dad was right my mom did leave because of me I don't blamed her. And Edward probably only drove me home out of pity.

I touched the blade to my flesh not pressing enough to break skin.

I slid the blade across my skin the blood creeping down my stomach.

I cried. I cried for all the people's lives I ruined. I cried for my family having to put up with me. And I cried for the fact that every hurtful word my dad and brother said to night was true.

I looked down at my finished work.

And in sprawled bloody letters was the exact word to describe me. A permanent characteristic. One that I will be stuck with for life and one everyone made sure to keep alive.

"Unlovable"

**A/N: I was really happy to see the reviews I received from the last chapter. Thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope you do the same so I can change things that make you unhappy or have a little confidence to continue on with the next chapter. Thanks again :)**

**~ LoVeMeEmPtY**


End file.
